creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Calthrina950
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creative Sci-Fi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galactic Empire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rojixus (Talk) 02:34, 19 February 2010 Interesting That sounds interesting, please send me more information. If we do start, I have a few conditions: *Both your Galactic Empire and my Xaronese Empire are to be in separate universes and only meet through a wormhole. *Any time period before the 14th century XE is off limits as is the 25th century XE. Any time after that should be all right. *Keep in mind that the Xaronese Empire will eventually become a Galactic Empire as well, I have not established a hard date but the Xaronese Empire will span the entire Teggedon Spiral by the 30th century XE. I'll be looking forward to working with you. Rojixus 02:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Xaronese Information In the 25th century, the Xaronese Empire spans approximately 1 million worlds from the Gamma to the Kappa Quadrants of the Teggedon Spiral. The Xaronese Empire has teleporters, hyperdrives, cloaking devices, subspace radios and sensors, and nova bombs that can devestate planets. The Xaronese are fanatical in their faith and can overwhelm an enemy with their numbers. Xaronese warships are built to last, warships over 500 years old are often sent to the frontlines with only simple refits. By the early 26th century XE, the Xaronese were developing time machines. Rojixus 03:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The Xaronese would be receptive to a peace treaty, although the Xaronese would keep it and your empire's existence a secret from the other galactic powers. Rojixus 04:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was away all day (Mother's Day and all that). Yes, an alliance would be acceptable. What do you have in mind? Rojixus 01:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It's all right with me. Rojixus 01:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) First Contact Scenario I have a First Contact scenario for you: It is the 51st century XE, the Xaronese Empire rules the entire Teggedon Spiral. An experiment by the Imperial Science Directorate has managed to create a wormhole to another universe. The Xaronese immediately begin building up their military forces in preparation for a crusade against the Tsogalla Spiral (what the Xaronese call your galaxy). The Xaronese begin their invasion in 5066 XE. The Tsogalla Crusade, as the conflict comes to be called, proves to be one of the most devastating wars your empire has ever fought. Your empire is unable to reverse-engineer Xaronese technology because the Xaronese destroy their ships and themselves if they face capture. The Xaronese are close to invading your capital when they mysteriously withdraw to their own universe. As it turns out, a civil war is brewing in the Xaronese Empire. The rule of the young and inexperienced Emperor Rajaxus XIV is questioned by several factions who have each cloned Straxus the Terrible in order to place their man on the throne and rule the empire through him. At the end of the civil war, all but one clone is killed. The surviving clone knows there is nowhere in the Teggedon Spiral he can hide, he chooses to flee to the Tsogalla Spiral instead. Once there, the Straxus clone swears allegiance to your Galactic Emperor and shares his technology with your empire in exchange for leading an invasion of the Teggedon Spiral. The Straxus clone invades the Teggedon Spiral but is eventually defeated when the imperfections of the cloning process begin to kill him. The Xaronese Empire and the Galactic Empire sign a non-aggression pact with each other and agree to stay in their own respective universes. What are your thoughts? Feedback is appreciated. Fair enough, what are your ideas? Rojixus 19:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Who Are You? You wouldn't happen to be Youngla 0450 would you? I cannot help but see the similarities between you and him, such as your blatent rip-off of Star Wars and you are both from Colorado. If you are Youngla 0450, come forward and I may re-instate you. If you are not, I am sorry I compared you to that little plagarist. In any event, your Galactic Empire sounds an awful lot like the Empire from Star Wars. We do not deal in fanfics on CSFW, there are other wikis for that. Rojixus 02:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? You sound exactly like that worthless thief from Colorado. Also, Palpatine the Great? That sounds suspicious to me. Rojixus 02:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I must apologize if I have offended you. However, I will ban you without a second thought if I find out you have been lying to me. Just make sure your work is original and not some kind of fan-fiction. Rojixus 03:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back to the fold Mr. Young, it hasn't been the same without you. Just stick to the rules that have been established and you should do fine. Rojixus 03:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) A link to the rules are on the front page. Rojixus 03:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Our galaxies aren't in the same universe so I would have to say no. Also, the Teggedon Spiral is the Milky Way Galaxy. Rojixus 02:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Rojixus 02:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You can't mention my work in your articles, it's a completely separate universe. Rojixus 02:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you get this a lot, but what's the point of having an "authoritarian" government if you give your people the same exact freedoms found in a democratic society? Also, bigger isn't always better. If your empire controls over a billion planets, individual planets will be reduced to insignificance. Other than those issues, it was a decent article. Rojixus 18:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So your "democratic authoritarian empire" has dominion over 2 billion worlds? My mistake. Also, a democratic authoritarian empire makes no sense. What's to stop these civil rights from being taken away at the snap of a finger, freedom that can be taken away at a moment's notice isn't freedom at all. A state cannot be both democratic and authoritarian, the terms are mutually exclusive. Rojixus 19:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) That hardly sounds authoritarian. Rojixus 19:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have limited the Xaronese Empire to 2 million worlds for a reason. Past a certain point, individual worlds become meaningless and start to blend into one another. Frankly, 2 billion worlds shatters my willing suspension of disbelief. Rojixus 19:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It all has to do with rarity. For example, if you had a dozen candy bars, you are going to be more protective of them and savor them longer than you would if you had twelve thousand of those same candy bars. Rojixus 20:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) That is because the Xaronese believe they are the master race who have a god-given right to rule the galaxy. They will make allies, but only as long as they are useful. As soon as their erstwhile allies have outlived their usefulness, the Xaronese set into motion their plans to annex their galactic neighbor. Rojixus 20:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) They know full well the Xaronese ultimately desire to rule the galaxy, but so do the Drungari and the Deovodrans. The Khorellians and Spatharites also desire to rule the galaxy and they're allied with the Xaronese! Remember, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. As for Earth, that planet is somewhere in the Phi Sextant and has yet to be found. Rojixus 20:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) At the time of the Galactic War, Europe is still in the middle ages. Rojixus 20:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) 2012, the Xaronese will make themselves known to Terrans in 2012. Rojixus 21:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Like so many other planets, Earth will fall to the Xaronese onslaught. Because the people of Earth will resist, they will be brutally subjugated like Tycara. Hope won't be completely lost, however. Using technology reverse engineered from a crashed Xaronese scout-ship in 1947, a consortium of private companies have constructed a space-ark to evacuate a select group of colonists and the Xaronese prisoners captured in '47. Rojixus 21:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) There just isn't any other way, the Xaronese have their sights set on Earth because they suspect it to be the location of the Akashic Records, the entire knowledge-base of the Celestials and they fear if they do not nip Terran civilization in the bud, the Terrans will become a threat to their empire. Rojixus 23:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Like all empires, the Xaronese Empire will not last forever. However, knowing the Xaronese, they'll try to find a way to take all life in the galaxy down with them in an orgy of death and annihilation. Rojixus 00:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) If the Xaronese feel there is no other way, they will take down as much life as they can with them as possible. However it is doubtful they will be defeated, the gods of Xaron are powerful entities who often incarnate in human bodies to defend their followers in times of peril. Rojixus 00:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Gods of Xaron are indeed real, they are aliens that exist on another plane of reality who occasionally come down to affect ours. Most religious fanatics can't say the same about their gods. Rojixus 01:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) These invaders will not prevail, the Xaronese are simply too powerful and they have actual gods on their side. Rojixus 01:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) There is no technology that can inhibit the Gods of Xaron in any way. Also the Xaronese will have similar technology and even greater drive, the Xaronese are the ultimate fanatics. Rojixus 01:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) You can't get more powerful than the Gods of Xaron, they created the universe, the only things that can rival them are the Demons of the Void but they have been battling the Gods for billions of years and haven't made any progress. Rojixus 01:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Is that what you have been told? Rojixus 02:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I've said it before and I'll say it again: the universe is far more complicated than you or I could ever conceive. We could come up with billions of theories on the nature of the universe and end up completely wrong. You must transcend your provincialism or you will forever be the pawn of others. Rojixus 02:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you get that from Sunday School or Veggie Tales? Rojixus 02:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I've heard that spiel before. You claim to read your bible but very few have read the damn thing from Genesis to Revelations. Even if you did, there is no proof your book is any more true than the Koran, Tora, or the Bhagavad Gita for that matter. Rojixus 02:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Save your proselytizing for someone who cares. I'm not in the market for a religion. Rojixus 03:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just what was that supposed to be? Can you give me a bit of a backstory? Rojixus 21:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how I could, you make it sound as if you wanted me to write an essay. Rojixus 03:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What's the point of it? Is the Galactic Empire being evil just to be evil? I also don't normally read fanfics, let alone Star Wars fanfics. Rojixus 05:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Galactic Empire is nothing but a shallow parody of the one from Star Wars, and even that empire wasn't as well written as it could have been. It appears to be doing evil things just for the hell of it. It simply makes no sense. I'm not going to say its crap, but I've seen better. Rojixus 05:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Both. Rojixus 18:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) My Xaronese Empire is only limited to a portion of the Teggedon Spiral in the 26th century XE, your galactic empire spans multiple realities. As a result, your empire is fundamentally more oppressive. However, the Xaronese Empire is more fanatical than your empire and is therefore more ruthless and when it comes to the treatment of heathen-infidels, the Xaronese are cruelty defined. Rojixus 19:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think the Xaronese Empire has more in common with the Yuuzhan Vong or the Covenant than your empire. All three empires are theocracies, and all three are willing to do whatever it takes to win their wars against "unbelievers". Rojixus 20:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Come again? Rojixus 20:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) They're both empires? Rojixus 20:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Tell you what, why don't you give me a specific scenario and I'll tell you how the Xaronese would respond. Be sure to be specific. Rojixus 20:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Scenario Firstly, not every colony world would revolt. Take the natives of Galtharis III for example, the Xaronese conquered them before they formed their own culture. One of the core tennants of the Xaronese faith is to spread civilization throughout creation. The Xaronese uplifted the Galtharites into a civilization mirroring their own, making the Galtharites as fanatical as the Xaronese themselves. The Xaronese also have a weapon their subject races don't have: psionics. Any psionics found among the subject populations are rounded up and killed. If the entire race is psionic, the race is exterminated. The Imperial Paladins are a force to be reconed with. Also, some worlds are client-states within the Empire. These worlds can govern themselves however they wish as long as they pledge their loyalty to Xaron. It's even possible for subjects to become citizens if they convert to Xaronism. Subjects are not permited to leave their homeworlds without permits. Any captured enemy generals are either converted to Xaronism, sent to Rakata, or killed on the spot. Anyone caught rioting are shot and any world that has been completely lost are bombarded from orbit. Rojixus 21:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Most wouldn't be able to leave the Empire if they wanted to, the Xaronese control all FTL-capable starships. There would be very few client-states willing to declare independence, they are economically better off than before the Xaronese absorbed them. Any leader that might turn on their Xaronese masters are swiftly taken care of by the Imperial Paladins. Also, the Xaronese have had a fake resistance movement for centuries meant to lure potential dissidents. They don't survive long after they're caught. Rojixus 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Calathrinan Empire? Rojixus 21:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) How about this? A terrible plague is ravaging the Empire, what would it do to handle it. Rojixus 21:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Both. Rojixus 21:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What if your emperor died? Rojixus 21:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The galactic empire encounters the Calathrinan Empire. Rojixus 21:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You're not getting the Xaronese, are you? The Imperial Paladins are absolutely loyal to the Emperor, anyone in the military or Imperial Sanhedrin who are less than loyal to the Empire are swiftly put down. All Vrill-users have an enhanced immune system and the sufficiently skilled have the power to go into a trance to heal themselves of any disease of the body. Those that can't can be put into cryo-sleep until a cure is developed. I've already stated why there wouldn't be any large-scale revolt. Here's my scenario to you: what if your empire was defeated by Ewoks at the Star Wars dimension. Rojixus 22:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It depends on what I would get if I were loyal to either empire. Rojixus 22:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Therein lies the fundamental problem with your galactic empire: the larger your empire is, the looser its hold on individual worlds will be. People could go their entire lives without hearing about the Empire. If Palpatine can't send the fleets, his words are meaningless. Rojixus 23:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Remember, each dimension is an entire infinite universe, with billions and billions of galaxies in it. Your empire has stretched itself too thin, it can't rule everything. Rojixus 23:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't it be easier to just conquer the systems in your own galaxy rather than having to go to some other dimension? Rojixus 23:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? Rojixus 00:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You wrote it. Rojixus 00:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? Rojixus 00:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Questions Answered #Yes, the Khorellians are humans (more or less). Every race from the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles is human. Three hundred thousand years ago, humans from Earth were transported to different planets across the galaxy by an ancient alien race. Since then, these humans have evolved along different paths so that their biology is slightly unique. Each race is as related to each other as H. Sapiens is related to H. Neanderthalensis. #The Teggedon Spiral is what the galactic powers call the Milky Way Galaxy. #You could call it the Galactic Empire, but why be so generic? Why not call it something like the Terran Empire, Terrestrial Empire, Earth Imperium, or Solarian Empire? Sure, I'd be glad to. Rojixus 16:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) All right, how about this: It is the 31st century, mankind has colonized the galaxy. Earth has been reduced to a backwater in the shadow of its more prosperous former colonies. Some on Earth grow tired of being looked down upon by what they feel are mere colonies and decide to do something about it. A militaristic political party rises to prominance in the Earth Parliament: the Solarian Supremacy Party. What do you think? Rojixus 16:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Another idea occured to me: what if we limited the scope of the story to just the solar system. Instead of colonizing the galaxy, mankind just colonizes the solar system? We already have universes with interstellar travel, let's make this one different. Rojixus 16:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have to be limited, just replace "planet" with "hollowed astroid colony" its the same basic deal. Rojixus 17:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure there is a way to fit both in, the solar system is huge. Rojixus 17:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello! It's been ages! Where have you been? I have to say I actually missed you. How was your thanksgiving?Rojixus 18:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I have seen it. The article was...ok. Rojixus 02:17, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You basically took the article from Wookieepedia and just added in references from other works. Rojixus 02:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see any originality on your part. However, the Xaronese Empire is more modest in size than your jumble of an empire, less than 100,000 planets in all. The Xaronese are also religious fanatics. Mix together Al Qaeda and Imperial Japan and you basically have an idea of what the Xaronese are like. Rojixus 03:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Rojixus 03:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was out, I was on vacation. I'm back now so there is nothing to worry about. Besides, under my loving administration, CSFW has achieved a golden age of prosperity far superior to any that has come before it. Rojixus 19:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) First of all, the number of contributors has actually increased since I became administrator. Secondly, what was your previous comment?Rojixus 04:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There is nothing to reply to, anyway, this wiki has recieved much more notability since I became administrator. Under my watchful eye, there are no longer any vandals on this wiki. Rojixus 05:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've been as specific as I need to be. If you can't see my improvements then it's on your head. Rojixus 18:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Rojixus 03:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Planet template Do you have any idea on how to shrink the planet template? -General plasma 05:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.- General plasma 20:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) On your page Calathrina, I made the planet infobox box smaller, hope you don't mind.- General plasma 06:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I found how to shrink the planet template, in the width box just type 25em; and it will keep templates at a small size. General plasma 05:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha covered!Rojixus 01:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, not sure why it does that. General plasma 02:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Good luck in that venture. I'm sure you'll come up with something extraordinary. Rojixus 02:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Good move. Rojixus 02:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Advice The trick I use to develop Xaron's history is to base it off of Earth history (I'm a history buff so this all comes naturally for me!). As for your empire's moral allignment, do what's best for the story you want to tell. Rojixus 19:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm honored Rojixus 19:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Just use the same fields you've been using, you'll do fine. Rojixus 22:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm terrible at drawing actually. Rojixus 00:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The trick is to come up with a calendar that is unique to that specific planet. A quick google image search should do the trick if you are looking for pictures of planets. Also, I don't know if I'll be able to find all of your old deleted articles but I will try. Rojixus 03:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It seems like you know where you want to take things so go ahead and commit it to writing, you can add in details later. You don't have to get in all the details in one sitting. Rojixus 23:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) New Feature Did you know I added a new feature to the wiki? This wiki now has a chat, don't forget to use it as soon as possible! Rojixus 03:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC)